priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Dice Game
Dice Game is a pricing game where a contestant attempts to use large red dice to roll the correct digits in the price of a car. Gameplay The contestant is shown the first digit in the price of a car and is presented with four oversized dice on a gaming table. The contestant rolls the first die; if the number rolled matches the second digit, the digit is revealed and shown on both screens. Otherwise, the contestant must decide whether the digit is higher or lower than the roll, and his or her selection is marked with an outline of lights. There are no zeroes in the price of the car, and there are no digits higher than six. Therefore, if the contestant rolls a one or a six, the correct box is automatically marked higher or lower, respectively. The die is then placed in the slot with the rolled number facing outwards. The three remaining dice are played in the same way. Digits may appear more than once in the price of the car. Each die must roll past a white line at the end of the rolling table for the roll to be accepted, to prevent players from rigging their throws. If a die settles behind or on the line, even if it bounced there after passing the line first, the contestant must roll again. Once all four dice are played, provided that at least one number is not 1, 6, or the exact number (which yields an instant win), any digits that were not rolled exactly are revealed one at a time in the appropriate screen, higher or lower than the die. The contestant must have rolled or correctly guessed higher or lower for all four digits to win the car. The host will reveal the numbers either from left to right or in the most dramatic order possible. Since rolls of 1 or 6 are guaranteed to be higher or lower, respectively, these digits are usually revealed first if any are rolled, leaving the most uncertain guesses for last. If the contestant rolls all 4 dice, that are all 1s, all 6s, all exactly right or a mixture of the three, the price will light up, and the contestant automatically wins the car. History Dice Game first premiered on June 2, 1976 and was created by producer Robert Sherman. The game was originally played for cars with four-digit prices, and the first digit was not given. For about the first year that Dice Game was played, the prices of the cars could contain any digit between 0 and 9. This made the game extremely difficult to win, partly because the obvious numbers were impossible to get exactly; owing to this, the current rules were implemented, even though there were winners under the old rules. During the 1980s, when cars under $6,667 were still common, the game was occasionally played for cars with five digit prices. When such cars were offered, the game was known as "Deluxe Dice Game"; it is believed to have appeared for the first time on April 22, 1983. The word "Deluxe" was added to the top of the game board, and an extra display box was added for the free digit. The yellow board debuted November 1st, 1983. Deluxe Dice Game.jpg Dice Game 03.jpg Dice Game 04.jpg Dice Game 07.jpg Dice Game 08.jpg On January 8, 1988, the game offered its last four-digit car. Thereafter the five-digit version of Dice Game became permanent. At the beginning in Season 17, the "Deluxe" was dropped. On December 15, 1989, a completely redesigned game board debuted. On October 10, 1996, history was made when contestant Walter Morris Jr. rolled all four numbers in the price of the car. Dice Game 09.jpg Dice Game 10.jpg Dice Game 11.jpg Dice Game 12.jpg Edrie On March 4, 1993, a contestant named Edrie stole the show when she got on stage to play the Dice Game for a Ford. She explained to Bob she saw this game previously before she got into the studio audience, so Bob let Edrie explain the rules. Edrie's details made the audience and Bob laugh, as he could not have explained the game better himself. When the dice were rolled and it was down to the last number, Edrie looked worried, but Bob said since she rolled a "5," the only way she could lose was if the last number in the car was a six. Edrie's emotions and her telling Bob, "I promise not to do bodily harm so I'm standing back here" got more humorous. Bob even let Edrie ask the TPIR staff, "Show me the number, please." The "2" lit up, and Edrie won the Ford worth $12,332. Edrie didn't believe she won at first, but then asked "You sure?" and "What am I going to do?" Bob told her she could drive it home. Edrie's appearance was shown in the Price is Right's 25th Anniversary Special. Nighttime Appearances Dice Game was one of five pricing games introduced in the fifth and final nighttime season hosted by Dennis James - the other four being Cliff Hangers, Danger Price, Hurdles, and 3 Strikes. Additionally, both Deluxe Dice Game and the regular version were used during the Tom Kennedy run. Foreign versions of Dice Game Australia's Dice Game is exactly the same way as the first version of its American counterpart only the player usually played for a trip. One very memorable playing involved a woman who was so overwhelmed to be on the show that she could not stop crying. Although the last of the digits to be revealed had an incorrect guess, host Larry Edmur was kind enough to offer the woman the trip. On Spain's El Precio Justo, the game was called La Ruleta because instead of playing with dice, the contestant played with a wheel with numbers 0-9. The contestant spun the wheel to determine the first four numbers (which could be any of the ten digits as opposed to 1-6) in the seven-digit price of the car in pesetas (as the last three numbers were usually if not always 0). Gameplay was otherwise the same. Other Pictures Dice Game 01.jpg|Let's play Dice Game. Dice Game 02.jpg|Uh-oh, this is a loss. Dice Game 05.jpg|Another playing of Dice Game with a new paint job similar to today's setup. Dice Game 06.jpg|The contestant won the game. Actual Retail Price: $6,353 Dice Game 13.jpg|Here's today's setup of Dice Game and this contestant made history. Dice Game 14.jpg|She rolled a 1 which wasn't the 2nd number but was the 3rd number and rolled a 6 which was the 4th number but wasn't the last number. Dice Game 15.jpg|This would have to be one of the most exciting instant wins that Dice Game has had on Price is Right. Dice Game 16.jpg Dice Game 17.jpg|An upclose look at the first number in the price of the car. Dice Game 18.jpg Dice Game 19.jpg pg6game1.png YouTube Videos Dice Game Premiere Dice Game win the hard way Walter's perfect playing of Dice Game (October 10, 1996) A forced win of Dice Game From Bob Barker Era (March 31, 1999) First forced win of Dice Game From Drew Carey Era (January 31, 2011) Another forced win of Dice Game From Drew Carey Era (February 7, 2014) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:A Choice of 2 Category:The Player is in Command Category:Must be Correct to Continue